Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are regular broom cupboard visitors
You're walking down the corridor, fingers intertwined with Harry's. You two are in love, after all. "Let's go into that cupboard," he whispers Cheers and catcalls follow the two of you as the door closes. You smirk. It is a well known fact that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are regular broom cupboard visitors. "Now we won't get interrupted," he says after locking and silencing the door. "What did you have in mind?," you ask, as he starts leaning onto you. Instead of a reply, you soon find warm lips pressed against yours. After a second of shock, you regain your balance and push the face away. "What are you doing?" you gasp. "Kissing a pretty girl," he whispers, unapologetically. "Don't you want to kiss my pretty face too?" he asks, half-joking. "Of course, but not like this!" You exclaim. "This," you point between the two of you and take a step back, "this is wrong! We're not supposed to do this!" "But what's so wrong about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger snogging in a broom cupboard?" "Nothing! But we aren't them, Luna!" you cry, exasperated. Then your voice softens. "We're supposed to be seen acting like Harry and Hermione until they get back to Hogwarts tonight." "I know, Alex. I..." you witness Harry biting his bottom lip and looking away. "I just thought you wouldn't mind kissing me like this." "Oh Luna," you walk back towards your friend and envelop her into a hug. "That's sweet of you, really". You sigh. "The more I think about our kiss last week, the more confused I get." You pause. "And regardless, it does feel a little weird to be kissing Harry, when I know it really is just a disguise." "I could memory charm you". You can hear the smile in her words. "Silly Luna." You smile fondly, pulling away from the hug. "I know I'm at that age where all I can think about is snogging boys". You smirk. More precisely, snogging one boy. "But Luna," you stare into emerald green eyes. "I've known you my entire life. You're my best friend. But I..." You look away, unsure as how to go on. But I think of you as a sister? But I love you and want to snog you? But I really don't think of you that way? You sigh. "I'm sorry. This is so confusing," you lament, burying your face in your hands. When did things get so complicated? You wish there was a way to go back to the simple camaraderie from a week ago. If only there was a way to... "Luna." You raise your head to meet her gaze. "Yes?" "Turn off your ring. I'm turning off mine." You're not sure what you're doing, but there's no backing down now. A few seconds and two small pulses of magic later, you are staring into familiar, but confused grey eyes. "Alex what are you d... hmph!" Her question is interrupted as you press your lips against hers. And once her shock wears off she starts to really get into the kiss. It's not unpleasant, you decide. You could get used to this. It's like a Luna hug, but better. Yes. Much better. ------------------------------------------- You're walking down the corridor, fingers intertwined with Harry's. You two are in love, after all. "Let's go into that cupboard," you whisper Cheers and catcalls follow the two of you as the door closes. You smirk. It is a well known fact that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are regular broom cupboard visitors. The End Sequel Luna on cleaning duty: cake-batter with wooden spoon Site Navigation Category:Omake